This invention relates to an arrangement of mechanical, electromechanical and electronic components for more convenient use of a radiotelephone.
Conventional portable, handheld radiotelephones are provided with a speaker or other audio signal output device (xe2x80x9cspeakerxe2x80x9d), an LCD or other display for relevant radiotelephone information, a keypad or other data/command entry device (xe2x80x9ckeypadxe2x80x9d) to enter a telephone number for another telephone to be contacted (including, but not limited to, another radiotelephone), and a microphone or other audio signal input device (xe2x80x9cmicrophonexe2x80x9d), arranged in that order, all on one face of the radiotelephone housing, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a radiotelephone 10 powered by a battery or other power source. The radiotelephone 10 includes an a signal receiver for audio and/or data signals, connected to an antenna, to receive signals from an audio signal source and/or a data signal source,spaced apart from the radiotelephone, and a signal transmitter, also connected to the, antenna, to transmit audio and/or data signals to an intended recipient. The radiotelephone 10 includes a display sub-system, to display alphanumeric text (usually 2-7 lines) including telephone numbers, and a keypad with alphanumeric keys to enter a called party""s telephone number. The radiotelephone 10 includes a control processor, optionally including a memory unit, to control the processing of audio and/or data signals received from or to be sent to the antenna. The radiotelephone 10 also includes a speaker and a microphone whose signals are also processed by the control processor. A portable radiotelephone also includes a battery or other source of electrical power for the other components.
Development of various wireless technologies has led to convergence of conventional cellphones, PCS cellphones and wireless information access devices (wireless PDAs, two-way pagers, etc.) and other radiotelephones toward a single platform having a form factor that is comparable in size to a conventional cellphone. These devices often combine functions for two-way audio, calendar, address book, memoranda, e-mail, Web browsing, and other similar activities. However, substantially all of these devices have a conventional arrangement for speaker, LCD, keypad and microphone. This arrangement does not provide an adequate display area, when working with text-intensive applications involving editing a personal calendar, processing received e-mail messages. composing e-mail messages and memoranda, consulting or adding to an address book, and similar activities requiring intensive use of a display for input as well as for output.
Where an effort has been made to provide a larger LCD, the length and/or thickness of the resulting portable communication device often increases to a point where the device cannot easily be held in the hand or be conveniently carried in a pocket. It would be desirable to increase the size of the display of a portable radiotelephone, in order to accommodate the growing importance of text-intensive functions, without increasing the overall length of the device.
What is needed is a portable wireless communication device that serves as a radiotelephone and that provides a larger display region on the device housing. Preferably, this device should provide a touch sensitive pad or screen for data and/or command entry that is associated with the display region. Preferably, the battery, battery pack or other device power source (referred to collectively as a xe2x80x9cbatteryxe2x80x9d) should be located near the speaker or microphone and should be oriented to minimize the thickness of the device.
These needs are met by the invention, which provides a new format for the mechanical, electromechanical and/or electronic components on and within a housing for a handheld radiotelephone device, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cradiotelephone,xe2x80x9d so that the device, as reconfigured, becomes comparable in size as well as thickness to a conventional radiotelephone. An alphanumeric display (e.g., an LCD) and a keypad appear on a first surface of the housing, and a speaker and a microphone appear on a second surface of the housing. Optionally, the first surface includes a touchpad where data, commands and graphics items can be entered by the radiotelephone user. This arrangement allows relatively more room for the display screen than is available in a conventional radiotelephone. Optionally, part or all of the display screen operates in a pressure sensitive mode for entry of data and commands into the device. Optionally, one or both of the sections at each end of the housing that contain the speaker and the microphone can be modified to accommodate these components, to accommodate one or more batteries for the radiotelephone, or for other purposes. The overall size and/or silhouette shape of a conventional handheld radiotelephone is maintained.